Honesty
by saltintheoven
Summary: Just drama and fluff, that's all.  A fanfic to slyly slip in between the battle and the final party scene.


Everybody has their own little 'scene-that-you-didn't-see' head-canon, right? Here is some of mine. Thanks for reading. =3

* * *

He hadn't exactly considered what would happen afterward, if anything. Maybe he really had believed that he was going to get killed, and in that case everything would've been simple. As it was, he had not been killed, and – importantly – neither had she. He glanced over at her now, something he couldn't quite stop doing even after he'd realized abruptly that they weren't alone, just the two of them and Minion, that the city was full of… of citizens who swarmed around him now just like the brainbots were apt to do. Perhaps they, too, would snap on you unawares. Roxanne might say whatever she wanted about positive feedback; he preferred to keep an _eye_ on his feedback all the same.

Still… when the mayor seized his hand and pumped it, he did feel a little good. Roxanne probably would've called it cautiously optimistic. Roxanne was good at finding phrases like that. Probably that was why she had become a reporter, he reflected, and felt more insightful than he actually was. Feeling insightful didn't make him know what to do with the sensation of being liked by more than one person at a time, though. Even when somebody offered him a fishbowl to take Minion home in, it seemed sort of suspicious, but Roxanne promised it was all right, so he believed her.

After that, it was … awkward. The crowd began to disperse and then it _was_ just her and him and Minion, the water in the fishbowl sloshing faintly as Megamind clutched it to his chest, less to protect Minion and more so Minion could protect him. Roxanne's head was dipped toward her chest while she glanced upward, trying to look at him without looking like she was looking at him. When everything had been chaos and havoc and maybe dying, it had been so easy to forget that she wasn't really supposed to just forgive him. Yes, sure, he'd saved her life, saved the city, but that wasn't the same as being…_not_ Megamind. She bit her lip, watching him. He looked better without that cape. Over the top, she'd always thought. She wondered whether it was normal that she'd ever thought anything about it at all.

He shifted, swallowing. Roxanne had joined her hands together in front of her and opened her mouth without saying anything. It was the universal sign for _awkward_. Minion could've spoken, but didn't, recognizing that it would be a mistake. Megamind lifted his shoulders at last in a casual shrug that was anything but, and then they both spoke at the same time.

"Well, I should really – "

"Look, I think I should – "

"Sorry."

"Sorry."

"Oh, no, please, what were you –"

"After you, I didn't mean to interrupt."

They stared at each other, the two politest people in the world, until he started again, glancing up at her once to check her lips for movement, be on the safe side. "I was just…I suppose I - we should…you know…go. And all." He pointed one thumb over his shoulder before returning it to the side of Minion's bowl.

"Oh! Right. Busy…busy day."

She retreated a step and so did he, gesturing with the fishbowl. "Want to get some rest. You know. Lots to do. Cleaning up the city, repairing two or …three hundred of the brainbots, building a new suit for Minion…laundry…." He had been backing up step by step. There was a significant distance between them now. She hadn't followed him, and maybe that was when he realized she wasn't going to. He didn't blame her. People don't just _change_, after all. He smiled faintly at her, a wonderfully melancholy smile. "Well, then…goodbye, Roxanne."

Minion looked up at him as they walked away, frowning. "Sir – "

"Megamind!"

The sound of her calling his name after only two or three steps jarred him. He didn't turn around, afraid to do that when he couldn't read the look on her face from sound of her voice, but he stopped. His hand on the fishbowl was blocking Minion's view; he was forced to float upwards in an attempt to look back at the pretty reporter. She had half-turned in the opposite direction, but her eyes were fixed on Megamind, her brow drawn into a frown. Neither of them should've been able to hear her from that distance, not when her voice was so low, but somehow it seemed to carry well enough.

For Roxanne's part, she had really been about to leave. She thought, or had convinced herself, that she wasn't going to ask him at all, and had thought it right up until the moment she found herself whirling back to stop him. She studied him now. He _did_ look good without the cape. You could see his actual shape this way, instead of one big dark blob of a silhouette. Maybe that was why. He was standing very still now, waiting. Part of her was afraid to ask even then, but there just wasn't any denying it. She had to know. Roxanne spoke softly.

"…How much of it was the truth?"

Minion turned a worried expression from Roxanne to Megamind. He didn't answer right away. Roxanne waited, and discovered that her heart was pounding. She hadn't expected it to, but probably should have. When he finally turned to look at her, he was smiling again, that little smile which was so different from the wildly exuberant one she had always been so familiar with. He did not misunderstand the question.

"All of it," he said.

Roxanne took in a breath.

He looked at her until he was sure she wasn't going to say anything, then he gave a little shrug and turned. Then he squinted. "Well – except for the pretending to be Bernard part. …That part was a lie." He started walking again. "The rest of it was the truth."

He only made it perhaps ten steps more before a hand closed around his shoulder. He obeyed its unspoken demand automatically, turning around to find himself staring into Roxanne's eyes from inches away. Then it wasn't even inches as two slim fingers hooked themselves into his collar and tugged. There was time for his eyes to widen until they were huge, but very little else, and then Roxanne kissed his lips, the sort of kiss that might be a mistake, but was never _ever_ an accident. He knew what it felt like to kiss Roxanne, of course; he had done it before. This was different. He froze, eyes slowly crossing from trying so hard to stare at her when she was so close. Her fingers drew themselves out of his collar and made their way around his neck instead. He blinked at last, then with or without his help, his eyes drifted shut. He relaxed.

It was all a little awkward with Minion's fishbowl in the way. Megamind's hold on it quickly grew loose and careless, and then the bowl began to tip. Minion's eyes, which had also widened to something like pie plates, turned from other people's business to his own only when a faint splash alerted him that the contents of the bowl were starting to dribble over the open mouth and down Megamind's oblivious legs. Minion opened and shut his mouth a couple times before he found speech. "Uh, sir? …Sir?" The bowl listed dangerously and Minion clung to the high side, changing tactics in desperation. "Miss Ritchi –!"

He was saved a moment later as one of Roxanne's hands descended blindly from its place and gently removed him from Megamind's unreliable clutches. She held the fishbowl in the crook of her elbow, and Minion sighed in relief. Megamind's arms had found their way around her now. They hadn't stopped kissing, and possibly he hadn't even noticed Minion was no longer in his hands, but Minion was not offended. He just smiled, and busied himself with looking at … someplace else.

Megamind opened his eyes when Roxanne finally drew away, which was just what a coherent person would've done, but the dazed look in them revealed that this was some sort of natural reflex rather than an indication of conscious will. Roxanne smiled at him anyway. Maybe it wasn't productive, but that glazed expression pleased her. She traced a finger down his chin, right over his not-actually-very-evil-beard. It _must_ have been true, all of it. She was glad. "So…what are you doing later?"

"Uh…?"

He would remember how to talk some time, certainly, but Roxanne wasn't inclined to wait. She took Minion's fishbowl in her hands and lifted it to cheerfully address him instead. "What's he doing later?"

Minion regarded her with satisfaction. No matter what reservations he may have held, he had always liked Roxanne Ritchi. "Nothing. We haven't got any plans for dinner or anything."

Roxanne smiled.


End file.
